


Mask My Scent.

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Esteban loses his musk, the only thing that masks his Omega scent from violent Alphas around.Nico and Checo sense his distress, and vow to do anything to protect him.





	Mask My Scent.

**Author's Note:**

> This combined my wishes to write a Guti/Sergio/Nico fic and my urge to write waaay to many Alpha/Beta ones, although this is the first where I've added Omegas as well.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys reading this :)

Esteban hummed to himself as he unpacked his suitcase, sliding the stacks of shirts into the hotel closet. His hair was still wet from his shower and he hadn’t bothered putting on more than his underwear and a soft shirt. Hidden between the shirts was a bottle of musk, used to disguise his scent. 

As an Omega, he didn’t really have a choice but to hide his identity. If anyone were to find out what he was, he could be in grave danger. The musk hid his sweet, Omega smell with a more generic Beta one, making sure no one knew about his identity.

He only needed this until he found his Mate or Mates, Omegas often mating with both an Alpha and a Beta. Once he was mated, his scent would die down, masked by his Mates. Esteban doubted he would ever find his Mates, if he even had them, and knew that as long as he didn’t find them, he would be forced to use the musk, for his own safety.

Esteban carefully took the bottle of musk out of his suitcase, knowing he needed to it on again after his shower. The bottle was slippery, his bottle of shampoo had been licking next to it, and he couldn’t get any grip. 

It slipped between his fingers and crashed on the floor, the bottle breaking into a thousand pieces on the stone floor. He felt panic grab his chest immediately, without the musk and having just showered, he knew it wouldn’t take long before Alphas, and some power seeking Betas, would seek him out. 

He rushed over to his door, wanting to make sure it was locked, when there was a sudden knock on his door, the scent from the person on the other side unmistakably an Alpha’s. He yelped and moved back as far away from the door as he could, his heart racing in his chest now.

He heard commotion outside his door and whimpered, the panic in his chest growing until he had to kneel down on the floor, legs too wobbly to hold his weight. This was going to end badly, he was sure of it.

~~  
Sergio smiled, cradling Nico’s face between his hands as he kissed his Alpha teasingly light. Nico chuckled, running his hand over the Mexican’s spine as Checo straddled his legs.

“I love you.” The German said breathlessly. Sergio grinned and leaned in. Before he could answer, he suddenly clutched at his chest, letting out a pained cry. Nico pushed himself up on his elbows, steadying his Mate with a worried glance.

“Sergio, what-” he suddenly let out a groan as well, a rush of panic hitting him like a freight train. Checo whimpered, cuddling close to Nico for comfort.

“What’s happening.” he groaned. Nico shook his head.

“I don’t know, it feels like our bond, but this isn’t your pain.” he said, brow furrowed. Sergio shivered.

“Whoever it is, we need to find him.” he said, getting to his feet a little shakily. Nico followed after him, wrapping an arm around Sergio’s waist to steady him.

They made their way through the hotel, Checo seeming to instinctively know where to go. There was quite a big gathering in front of one of the rooms at the end of the hall, but Kimi and Sebastian stood protectively in front of the door, growling at the primarily Alphas that neared.

Nico sniffed the air and groaned.

“Omega.” he whispered. Checo could sense the sweet smell as well and worried his lip between his teeth. Sebastian spotted them and allowed them closer.

“It’s Guti.” he whispered. Checo took in a sharp breath.

“But… he’s a Beta…” he said in confusion. Kimi shrugged.

“We thought so too, had no clue even if he was our test driver.” Kimi murmured. Nico winced at another pang of pain.

“We need to see him.” he said. Kimi got ready to object but Seb nodded.

“Okay.” he said, giving Kimi a pointed look. Kimi seemed confused but moved forward to keep the other Alphas at a distance as Seb opened the door, letting Checo and Nico in before quickly shutting it behind him.   
They heard Esteban whimpering, hidden in the corner furthest away from the door. There were tear tracks over his cheeks, and his already large eyes had widened even more.

“We won’t hurt you…” Nico said softly, holding his hands up. Esteban’s breathing quickened as he glanced back and forth between the two. Checo shuffled closer first, hesitantly reaching out to touch Esteban’s cheek.

“Oh sweetheart.” he murmured softly. Esteban let out a sob.

“The bottle of musk, i-it broke.” he cried out. “I-I didn’t mean to… and now…” he buried his face in his hands. Sergio gently pulled him into his arms, shushing him as best he could. 

Nico hesitantly came closer as well, not sure if Esteban would let him. Esteban whimpered, but moved into the Alpha’s embrace, trembling as he cuddled close, one of his hands still on Checo’s wrist. 

Nico nuzzled his neck, hoping his scent might mask the Omega’s. Checo had the same idea, cooing softly he pressed his cheek against the back of Guti’s neck. Esteban let them, baring his throat for them with a sound close to a pur.

“We felt your pain.” Nico said after a moment. Esteban tensed, feeling Checo shudder behind him.

“You were so scared.” Sergio said softly, pressing closer. Esteban nodded.

“I thought… people would hurt me.” he said softly. Nico kissed his temple.

“We won’t. We’ll keep you safe.” he said. Esteban let out a soft noise and tilted his head further back, smiling hesitantly as Nico pressed a kiss to the soft skin. 

“B-but how? Why?” Guti whimpered. Checo brushed some of the young man’s unruly hair out of his face.

“I think you might belong with us, if that’s what you want.” he explained. Guti’s eyes widened.

“But you two are mated already, I don’t want to intrude on that and-” Nico was quick to silence him, pressing his lips against Esteban’s soft ones. Guti let out a squeak, but kissed back, shyly moving his lips against the German’s.

Nico pulled away after a long moment, gently brushing his fingers over Esteban’s cheek. Before the Mexican could speak, Checo tilted his head towards him and softly brought their lips together as well. Esteban melted into the kiss with a sigh, his eyes still fluttered closed as Checo moved away.

“Let us stay.” Nico murmured. “We’ll ask someone to get you new musk, let us stay here and keep you safe.” he purred. Esteban licked his lips and glanced between them.

“I… I don’t need musk anymore, if you… you…” he couldn’t say it, apprehension on his face. Checo kissed his temple.

“Let’s wait some days, we don’t want to overwhelm you.” he said softly. Esteban smiled and snuggled into his embrace. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky to find his Mates to be so patient and gentle. 

He still heard movement outside his room and tensed, looking over at Nico. The Alpha hummed, scooting closer to Checo and Esteban.

“Kimi and Sebastian were watching over you, they are in front of your door.” he murmured. Esteban seemed a little surprised, but suddenly scrambled to his feet and moving to the door. Nico stopped him, one hand on his shoulder.

“Este…”

“Need to thank them…” Esteban answered. Checo sighed but stood up, curling himself around Esteban’s free side.

“Come on then.” he said softly, smiling as Esteban cuddled close. 

The three of them walked over to the door, Esteban taking a deep breath before opening it. Kimi and Sebastian flinched in surprise, but gave him a gentle smile. The hallway was empty apart from them and Esteban’s shoulders relaxed. 

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked gently, squeezing his hand. Esteban nodded silently. Nico looked at Esteban with the most gentle expression Seb had ever seen, a similar look on Checo’s face, and that seemed to convince him. “You’re safe.” he added softly. Kimi, who was leaning against the wall not far from then, gave a curt nod.

“Come on.” the Finn told Sebastian, holding out his arm. The German grinned and snuggled against his side, pulling Kimi into a short kiss.

“Take care of him.” Kimi said sternly. Checo and Nico nodded, squeezing Este close between them.

“We will.”

They waiting in the doorframe until Sebastian and Kimi moved out of view. Just as they moved to go back inside, an Alpha came rushing towards them. Nico quickly stepped in front of them, growling dangerously low as Checo hugged Esteban close, holding him protectively close in his arms as the Omega whimpered and shrank away from the door.

The unfamiliar Alpha tried to come closer, but Nico didn’t back down, his growling intensifying. He was taller and more muscular than the other man. He took a step forward, but the other man had already decided the Omega wouldn’t be worth having to try to go through Hulk. He quickly retreated, leaving Nico to go back into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Checo was on the bed, Esteban cuddled into his side, halfway hidden under the blankets. Nico quickly walked over and got in as well, pressing up against Esteban’s back as he slung an arm over his waist, his hand resting on Checo’s hip. Nico pressed a kiss just below Esteban’s ear. 

“You’re safe sweetheart. Sebastian will bring musk in the morning, and then you’ll be able to leave the room again.” he soothed. Esteban shivered.

“Tell him it doesn’t have to be a big bottle.” he whispered, a blush on his cheeks. “I don’t want to smell like some generic Beta anymore, I want to smell like you two.” he confessed. Checo grinned and rewarded him with a kiss while Nico laughed softly. 

“You will, you belong with us now.” he said. “I promise you you’ll never need musk again soon.”


End file.
